When Two Worlds Collide
by Trippy Libby
Summary: No summary avaliable
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryu nor Sakura, nor any of the other Street Fighter characters for that matter. Capcom does.  
  
A/N: Finally, I have come up with a Ryu/Sakura story! Yay! Many thanks to Trutenor for the inspiration and for his offer to let me work on his Ryu/Sakura shrine. Please forgive me if this chapter comes out a little short. They will get longer as the story goes on, I promise. This first chapter takes place right where Sakura's ending in Alpha 2 left off. Once again, thank you Trutenor for giving me the inspiration to write this. I'm sorry it took so darn long, but you know how it goes with school, work, not having a computer, and having to deal with that little thing called life, and what not. So once again, I thank you. Now with that said, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Sakura was walking home from school and was staring at the picture she managed to take of Ryu after their battle.  
  
~Hmm... I know I won the fight, but I just can't help feeling that he went easy on me and let me win. I hope me being a girl has nothing to do with it. I hate it when people do that.~  
  
Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she she let out a startled gasp when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around to find her friend and rival, Karin standing there with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Karin asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you Karin. You know, you really need to stop sneaking up me and scaring me like that. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. Anyway, take a look at this picture I took of Ryu." Sakura said.  
  
Karin's eyes widened as Sakura handed her the picture.  
  
"Oh my god! How on god's green earth did you ever manage to take a picture of him?!" Karin exclaimed exictedly.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
Well, I actually got to meet him and I challenged him to a battle." Sakura said.  
  
Karin's eyes widened again.  
  
Are you serious? Who won?" Karin asked.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"I did. But I just can't help but feel that he went easy on me somehow. I'd hate to think that me being a girl has something to do with it, but I don't know what else to think." Sakura said.  
  
Karin sighed.  
  
"Well Sakura, I don't think Ryu would go easy on you just becuase you happen to be a girl. That would be underestimating you, big time. I think Ryu knows better than to underestimate his opponents, no matter what gender, or how weak they may look." Karin said.  
  
Sakura's eyes brightened.   
  
"You really think so, Karin?" Sakura asked.  
  
Karin shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Well, what else happened? Did you ask Ryu to be your master?" Karin asked.  
  
Sakura sighed and dropped her head.  
  
"Yes, but he refused." Sakura said.  
  
"What? Why?" Karin asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"He said that he wasn't good enough and that he was still learning himself. Then he began to walk away and I took this picture." Sakura said.  
  
Krain looked confused.  
  
"Not good enough? But, Ryu's one of the best street fighters around. He sure gave that cocky bastard Sagat a massive beating, remember?" Karin asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"How could I forget? It was so sweet. Ryu just hit Sagat with his infamous dragon punch and he was down and out." Sakura said.  
  
Both girls chuckled lightly at the memory.  
  
"But, if Ryu's one of the best street fighters there is, then why would I be able to beat him unless he really did go easy on me? It doesn't make any sence." Sakura said.  
  
Karin sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Skaura. I just don't know." Karin said.  
  
Sakura was lost in thought for a moment, then began to lightly chuckle. Karin rasied in eyebrow at her in confusion.  
  
"What's so funny, Sakura?" Karin asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just I wouldn't mind seeing him again. I just realized how hot he really is." Sakura said.  
  
Karin's eyes widened.  
  
"Ohh, do we have a bit of a crush on the famous street fighter?" Karin teased.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"It's not like that, Karin. I just want him to teach me how to be the best street fighter I can be, that's all." Sakura said.  
  
Karin smirked.  
  
"Yeah right. Sure you do. Admit it Skaura, you've fallen head over heels for him. You wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to get his picture if the case were any different." Karin said.  
  
Sakura blinked her eyes in shock and for a moment, all she could do was stare blankly at Karin.  
  
~Could Karin be right? Could I really have feelings for Ryu? That would explain why I did go through all that trouble to ask if he could be my master and get this picture, but I just don't know!~  
  
Sakura was taken out of her thoughts when Karin began to wave her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Sakura! Come in Sakura!" Karin exclaimed.  
  
Sakura snapped out of it and tilting her head, she gave Karin a lop-sided smile.  
  
"Sorry about that. Do you really think I could have for Ryu? I mean, I barely even know him." Sakura said.  
  
"It's possible. Don't get yourself in too deep, though. Ryu's constantly moving around, so he doesn't stay in the same place for too long." Karin said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. Hey, its getting late. I need to get home." Sakura said.  
  
"Alright girl. See ya later." Karin said.  
  
"Bye Karin." Sakura said.  
  
They gave eachother a hug and Sakura watched as Karin got into her limo and it drove off.  
  
~Ryu. Is it possible. Could I really have feelings for you? Where are you now?~  
  
Sakura sighed and continued to walk home with thoughts of Ryu weighing heavly on her mind.  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Forgive me for the shortness. They will get longer as the story progresses. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! Could it be? Yes, chapter 2 is FINALLY here! After like what, a year and a half. To be completely honest, I didn't think I was ever going to continue with this story. Then about 2 or 3 weeks ago, I revisited Trutenor's Ryu and Sakura shrine and read what he said about me. That really touched me. That and seeing my story there inspired me to continue. Along those reviewers and other people who have asked that I continue. Many thanks to all of you. So here you all have it, chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys.  
  
Oh, and uh, I don't own Street Fighter.  
  
Try as he may, Ryu just couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the young girl that challenged him and won were weighing on his mind.  
  
~That girl, Sakura. Who is she? I've seen her a few times at various fighting tournaments I'd entered but, I didn't think she'd actually challenge me. or win for that matter.~  
  
Ryu sighed and turned over on his side.  
  
~Perhaps maybe I just went easy on her and allowed her to win? No, I don't think so. I did sense an immense power coming from her. It's as if we're equal in strength and she has almost all the same moves that me and Ken do but, how can that be?~  
  
Ryu sat up. Having given up on sleep he decided to go outside and take a short walk.  
  
~Maybe a little fresh will help clear my mind.~  
  
Ryu got dressed and went outside. The weather did nothing to ease his troubled mind, though.  
  
~The winds are restless tonight. That's not a good sign. Maybe a taking a walk wasn't such a good idea after all.~  
  
Ryu looked up at the sing of the cheap hotel we was staying in and sighed.  
  
~It seems that I can't stay here much longer. Not surprising. I can never stay in the same place for too long.~  
  
He went back into his room and stared at himself in the cheap little mirror that hung on the wall.  
  
~Sakura wanted me to be her master but, I can't be anyone's mentor until I learn how to control the dark nature that lies within me. I know I'm perfectly capable of teaching her how to fight but, she seems to be doing a pretty good job on her own and I'm afraid that my dark side might arise and hurt her. I'm not good enough and still learning myself indeed. What a load of bull that was. I wonder if she even bought that story. I left to quickly to find out but, I don't think she did. I feel bad about just leaving like that. She must think that I'm a total asshole now but, it was for her own good.~  
  
Ryu plopped back down on the bed and sighed.  
  
~It really is a shame that I can't help her. She seems like a good kid and she sure packs quite a hell of a punch too.~  
  
Ryu chuckled lightly as he touched the side of his arm where Sakura had punched him.  
  
~Well, she got to take a picture of me, so she has something to remember me by. At least I was able to give her that much. Maybe someday I'll see her again and who knows, she may even surpass me.~  
  
Ryu closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she read the note her mom left her in the kitchen.   
  
~As usual, she's not home. Looks like I'll be having left overs again tonight. Joy.~  
  
Sakura got the food from the fridge and put it in mike to heat up. She sat down at the table and out the picture of Ryu.  
  
~You're not good enough and still learning. Is that really why you won't be my master, or do you just not want to have to bother yourself with a kid like me? Should I even bother to keep your picture?~  
  
The beep from the mike snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Stupid mike. Why does it have to be so loud?"  
  
She got her food and slammed the door. She sat back down and started eating.  
  
~He was quite rude to me it's true but, I don't think he really meant to be. Maybe he was just in a hurry, or didn't just want to tell me straight out that he didn't want to waste his time on me.~  
  
She sighed and went to her room. She hung the picture of Ryu on her vanity mirror and smiled.  
  
~Hmm... It looks really nice there. I think maybe I will keep it after all.~  
  
She ate her meal and took the plate back to the kitchen. When she came back to her room, she took one last look at the picture and sighed.  
  
~Ryu. I don't know where you are, or what you're doing but, we will meet again. Who knows, maybe then we might become friends.~  
  
With that last thought, Sakura plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Well tthere you have it, chaptern 2. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it was so short. I hope to make the next chapter longer. Until then, R/R. 


End file.
